As Darkness Rises
by Jet556
Summary: Deep in the tomb of Crourn, who in life was known as the Master of Agriculture, the reign of a tyrant will end. Be it Sotark or Mumm-Ra no one knows. A city will fall and at the end of it all a cyclops will get a second eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome gang. This is the last story in the Harapa saga. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Crourn**

In the ages past, before Thundera, even before Mumm-Ra's existence there was on Third Earth an Evabon named Crourn. Titanic in size, Crourn was the very first Evabon to be taller than six feet. The secret of this height was known only to Evabon but by the time of Gard the secret was known to some who were not Evabon.

Crourn had gained the title "Master of Agriculture" for obvious reasons. He was a peaceful farmer who fathered a war-like son named Sotark. The two did not have much of a relationship. Crourn just kept farming not even showing any interest in Sotark's beast-like nature.

Most of the Crourn just muttered things, never in the trade language but in the only language he knew. He spoke only in the Evabon language and most of what he said was believed to only be gibberish.

"When grey-skins are heroes!"

"When a star becomes a pyramid."

"When a son kills his father with the rib of his father a rib of the father shall kill the son."

Many just viewed Crourn's mutterings as gibberish. In reality they were predictions, predictions of things that had happened, things that that were happening and things that would happen again until the cycle ended.

Crourn was peaceful but his rage was something to behold. It was like a thunderstorm, even Sotark trembled before his rage.

The last thing Crourn felt as he died was rage. And it was because of that rage that Sotark was under the impression of what would happen if he ever destroyed his father's bones and so those bones still existed. Existed to kill Sotark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, gang. You know I'm actually wondering just how many times I can get away with seemingly killing off Balor. Disturbingly, the previous time is probably the closest I have ever gotten. Speaking of death, here is Soatrk's. Also just try and count how many times I get really dark implications into my stories. It surprises even myself. Enjoy.**

**Happiness in Death**

Sotark starred in cruel joy at Kit. He then threw his hammer aside. Sotark walked towards the hole in his father's sarcophagus. He kneeled down and reached his free hand into it. He felt something sharp enter his hand. Sotark pulled his hand out of the sarcophagus and starred as his black blood seeped from the cut.

If Balor were his son he would have been culled.

Sotark once again reached into the sarcophagus. This time he pulled out Balor. The boy was holding something in his left hand and a piece of one of Crourn's ribs like a sword in his right hand.

A look of fear appeared in Sotark's eyes.

Then Balor threw the piece of Crourn's rib and it entered Sotark's heart!

Sotark dropped the children in his hands and backed away as he felt life leave him. He turned his head to look at Mumm-Ra's body only to find it not there. He then looked at the cave ceiling and laughed.

"Eternals, your king is coming!" And with that Sotark's body crumbled into dust.

Balor walked over to Kit. Still holding something in his left hand he showed it to her. It was a sapphire as big as someone's eye.

"Is that...?" Balor nodded. "It was in the coffin?" Balor nodded again.

"I don't know why but it was." Balor then noticed the tears going down Kit's face. He looked at her curiously, worryingly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" The tears continued to flow from Kit's eyes. "I thought I lost you!" Balor scratched his cheek, not understanding.

"But I didn't die, no one lost anyone, I'm okay." Kit sighed in annoyance. Still there were tears running down her face. Why? Balor couldn't understand it!

"You're so dense!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, will you marry me when we're grown up?" The sarcasm in Balor's voice hurt Kit. He really had no idea how she felt about him.

They were eight years old but already Kit felt love for Balor. Balor wasn't thinking that much about emotions, there was too much going on in his life. Losing his home, the truth about his father, it was all going on too quickly, he didn't know what to think or feel anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, guys. Not much to say about this one. Just enjoy it. Enjoy.**

**Larger than Life**

Balor and Kit had rejoined the ThunderCats and the other Evabon. Mumm-Ra and his army had fled. If Mumm-Ra had come here just so he could kill Sotark and then revive him to become one of the Ever-Living's minions then he had failed.

Gard held Wodanaz's eye in his hand. Trying to make sense of everything that Balor had told them was confusing for him. Life had been so much simpler when he was Balor's age.

Cheetara herself looked confused. Not about Balor's father but what had happened to Sotark when he was killed.

"He… turned into dust?" Cheetara hadn't seen anything like it. None of the ThunderCats had.

"These things happen…" Everyone looked at Gard. He held the sapphire that was Wodanaz's eye up to his eye. Zuvowang nodded in agreement.

"Sotark had probably in that crystal prison of his for so long that being out of it was what caused him to crumble upon death." Dalv just starred. He too was trying to make sense of something.

"I thought the three of us were suppose to kill him, Gard." Dalv starred at the fallen statue of Sotark. He had been larger than life. "Who would have thought that it would have been a child, a boy to strike down that demon?" Lion-O raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" Dalv shrugged in response.

"I don't know… why else would the three of us have lasted for so many centuries."

"Maybe there's another reason." Dalv looked at Lion-O with questioning eyes. What was he getting at?

"What other reason could there be?"

"Fighting Mumm-Ra." Gard, Zuvowang and Dalv all starred at Tygra. He must have been joking! Mumm-Ra didn't concern any of them but Gard.

Mumm-Ra had forced Gard to fight his own brother. Gard's cousin was a Mumm-Ra worshipper. The one of these three Evabon who had any prior encounters with Mumm-Ra and his ilk had been Gard. What was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter of this story. Next week, a new story begins taking place after "The Death of Gard." I hope you enjoy this one and if you do leave a review. Enjoy.**

**Passing On**

Wodanaz appeared. The old shaman, Balor's grandfather, appeared before them all, evabon, thundercats, all of them.

"Do you all know who I am?" Those who did know him nodded, those who did not just starred at this old evabon with a single eye. "Balor is my grandson, he has found my eye and now I can die." Wodanaz held out a hand for his eye. "My time is over, it's been over for longer than any of you can imagine." Gard handed Wodanaz his eye. Wodanaz starred at his eye, long and hard he starred at it. Finally, he placed it into his empty eye socket. Wodanaz had both of his eyes now.

Everyone starred in shock as the old shaman faded away. He vanished and only the starry glints that were on his cloak remained.

Balor walked towards the glints only to back away when they started to move skyward. Everyone watched until the glints were just more stars in the sky.

A new day was dawning. Harapa had fallen in the battle and Sotark was dead. Third Earth could rest a bit easier. Mumm-Ra still lived but at least Sotark was dead.

**The End**

**Join me on Monday for my next story "The Life of Balor." Until then read and review.**


End file.
